


Sweaters

by MinawaKitten



Series: Discovering Harmony [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Clothed Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, kaede/maki is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten
Summary: The second Shuuichi sees the sweaters neatly packed inside the package from Kaede and Maki, he breaks into a sweat. They’re not normal sweaters. No, Kaede got the three of them stupidsexysweaters.





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwlosko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/gifts).



> In vein of the Chat/Discovering Harmony AU but not actually happening in said AU????  
> Inspired by talking to Kaden and this shit I said:
> 
> brain: hey,  
> me: oh god what is it now  
> brain: ouma, kaito and shuuichi in keyhole sweaters, they all get boners over it  
> me: do you ever stop with this shit  
> brain: lmao no u fuckin know that  
> me: shit ur right

The second Shuuichi sees the sweaters neatly packed inside the package from Kaede and Maki, he breaks into a sweat. They’re not _normal_ sweaters. No, Kaede got the three of them stupid _sexy_ sweaters. Shuuichi contemplates throwing them out for a moment, but he knows better than that. Kaede lives so far away and acquiring the three personalized sweaters must have been complicated. . .

“Shuushuu!” Ouma beams, suddenly appearing at Shuuichi’s side. Shuuichi lets out a yelp of surprise, dropping the box containing the sweaters. The . . . scraps of fabric tumble out and Ouma’s purple eyes sparkle as he scoops them up. “Wow! I didn't think you were a pervert to get stuff like this!” Ouma holds a white cathole sweater to his small chest. “You even got it embroidered Saihara-chan!” Ouma continues to beam, pointing out the ‘KO’ in the corner with black and purple thread.

“W-Wait. . .! I didn’t--! ” But Ouma is already running off, waving the purple keyhole sweater -- detailed with a black and white KM in the corner -- in the air with his own tucked under his arm. Shuuichi is left awkwardly staring black. . . virgin killer sweater with white and purple ‘SS’ sewn into it.

There’s no way out of this. Kaito and Ouma would want to see him in this. This is terrible and so embarrassing. . .

* * *

Thus Shuuichi finds himself awkwardly fidgeting in front of the mirror about five minutes later. His white shirt and black dress pants are folded up, waiting inside the very same box the cursed sweaters arrived in, because his boyfriends insisted that he had to wear it without pants or a shirt on.

Which is a terrible decision in his opinion.

They both knew his chest was sensitive. . . the way sweater rubbed against his chest was way too much. Biting his lip, Shuuichi reaches into the bathroom cabinet to grab some bandages. With flushed cheeks and shaking hands he applies two bandaids to each nipple and tosses the wrappers into the trash can. 

Shuuichi takes a moment to steel himself and exits the bathroom to find his two boyfriends on their bed, Ouma in Kaito’s lap, making a cheeky face at him as he draws circles on his exposed muscular cleavage. Kaito’s large hand rests on Ouma’s hip, bringing the smaller one close to him, while he grins smugly.

Ouma glances to the side, taking immediate notice of Shuuichi. He breaks into a Cheshire like grin and, rather abruptly, grabs Kaito’s chest to press his muscular pecs together.

“Check these bad boys out Saihara-chan!”

“H-Hey,” Kaito sputters as Ouma playfully sticks his tongue out and tugs the hole of Kaito’s keyhole sweater to reveal his tanned nipples. “don't be rough with the-- Ah!” Kaito lets out a sound between a moan and a yelp. Ouma has a smug look in his his eyes as he began to suck Kaito’s nipple, running his tongue over the abused nub as an apology for biting him. Ouma pulls back, a thin trail of saliva connected to his lips and Kaito’s flushes nipple. “Saihara-chan,” He singsongs with lidded eyes. “Momota-chan other pretty nipple needs attention.”

Kaito wants to scold him for such a stupid choice of word but the cute, shy and flustered expression on Shuuichi’s face as he crawled across the bed on all fours cause all complaints to immediately die in his throat. Shuuichi’s body is pressed close to his own as he gives him a nervious expression before pressing his lips to Kaito’s untouched nipple. Kaito bites back another moan as he glances down to take in the sight of his boyfriends.

Ouma, loudly and shamelessly, sucking and biting down on his nipple as Shuuichi gently lapped and suckled on the flesh, sometimes peppering it with soft kisses. Occasionally, he would glance up to silently ask if he was doing okay causing Kaito thread his hand through Shuuichi's hair to encourage him. It seemed the special attention only spurred Ouma to work harder, drawing as many loud moans as he could out of Kaito. . . until he noticed something.He suddenly pulls back from Kaito’s chest with a loud and dramatic gasp. He grabs Shuuichi around his waist, tugging him off Kaito with a quiet gasp and settles him in his lap. Shuuichi flushes, trying to fight Ouma’s tight hold on his wrist but Ouma is much healthier now and can easily keep Shuuichi in place.

“Kokichi, What are you doing?” Kaito questions between gasps. Ouma forces the red on his cheeks away and puts on a cheeky grin.

“Hey hey, Momota-chan! Take a good look at Saihara-chan’s pretty perky nips!” He giggles. Shuuichi’s cheeks flush red and he once again tries to wiggle away but with Kaito’s hand on his shoulder it’s impossible to do so. He closes his eyes, quietly whimpering as Kaito pulls his sweater to the side to reveal the cross formation of bandages on his rosy pink nipples.

Kaito whispers a quiet ‘woah’ as he presses his thumb against Shuuichi’s covered nipple. A shy gasp escapes as he begins to writhes in Ouma’s lap, hopelessly trying to escape the feeling of the delicious friction against his chest. Ouma giggles into his ear as he pushes away Kaito’s hand and slips his smaller fingers into the gaps under the bandaids, directly touching him. Shuuichi loudly gasps, arching into the touch in hope of more wonderful friction.

Giggling devilishly, Ouma makes a motion for Kaito to move out of the way before pushing Shuuichi back first into the bed. Ouma climbs onto Shuuichi’s waist, sitting directly on his hardening cock contained in his boxers and without a moment of hesitation he lets out a breathy sigh as he begins to rock his hips and his hands settle on Shuuichi’s chest. His fingers get to work pinching his nipples and gently running around the area of the areola, spurring more and more moans to spill from Shuuichi’s trembling lips.

Shuuichi lets out a breathy moans as he helplessly arched off the bed, pushing his chest into Ouma’s face, begging for more attention. Of course, Ouma gladly complies, using only his teeth to tear away the bandages before gently suckling the red nub. Shuuichi lewdly cries out, the side of his face pressing against the pillow and his mouth hangs open as drool trails down his chin.

“Oh my god.” Kaito whispers in soft awe at the sight of Shuuichi becoming so needy only from playing with his chest. Of _course_ they knew this was one was a possible outcome. It _was_ their boyfriend’s weakness after all, but it was always a treat to see Shuuichi lose it.

Ouma quietly snickers to himself, rocking his hips to draw out more cute moans from his beloved. He doesn't stop for a moment, even as Kaito places a hand on the curve of his ass and slides his hand under his sweater to pull it up and reveal more of his pale thin body.

Kaito is torn between making a face at Ouma’s cheeky nature to wear such an erotic sweater ( which is a weird phrase within itself ) without any underwear or to simply indulge in his petite lover’s silly antics.

He chooses the ladder and presses his face into Ouma’s hair, taking in the shorter’s minty scent. His body is firmly pressed against his and his hardening cock is throbbing against Ouma’s pale ass through the material of his boxers. The taller male lets out a content sigh as he begins to rut against Ouma, his large hands tugging and pulling Ouma’s stiff nipples through the thin material of his sweater.

Ouma nearly chokes on his own tongue as a moan almost rolls out his mouth. He swallows the sound, trying his damndest to maintain control of the situation but Kaito’s deep and rich chuckle makes it so clear how _fucked_ he is. He very clearly arched into Kaito’s touch, non-verbally telling him how much he wants him.

He’ll be damned if he goes down without taking either of them with him so he redoubles his efforts, stirring his hips and pushing his ass back against Kaito. He leans down, pressing his lips to the flushed skin Shuuichi’s of throat, sucking and biting above the pulse. Shuuichi’s breath comes out in short pants, his face flushed red and tears in his eyes. With a loud moan he cums -- coating the inside of his underwear with white -- his eyes roll back into his head and his body goes limp as his his chest heaves. Smugly, Ouma looks over his shoulder at Kaito. . . but the expression fades as he sees how the other is looking at him.

With absolute love and adoration.

Then _Shuuichi_ . _Goddamn Shuuichi_ places his shaking hands on his chest, his eyes full of love and devotion as he whispers he _wants_ to hear him moan again. He wants to hear him so happy and satisfied.

Ouma’s brain briefly shuts down as he’s _still_ not sure how to handle this kind of treatment in a relationship. All the relationships he had before were terrible and unloving -- treating him more like a sex object or something to take their frustrations out on if something went wrong. He still can’t handle all this intimacy and _love_ \-- and he endured all those garbage relationships to feel needed and wanted -- _something_.

It’s almost terrifying

“Uh, no, you’re supposed to be the one that’s supposed to be moaning after all.” He fumbles, narrowing his eyes at Shuuichi.

_Nice save Ouma_

_Thanks Ouma_

Despite how _stupid_ that was, Shuuichi is still looking up at him with those loving eyes. He furrows his brows.

“This isn’t faaaaair Saihara-chaaaan!” He whines with a pout. “You can’t ask for things like that while looking so cute and helpless under me!” Rolling his eyes,  Kaito reaches around to take ahold of Ouma’s chin and pulls him into a kiss. Shuuichi’s hands are gently running up and down his sides and Kaito’s hands move once again, running up and down the length of his skinny pale legs.

Ouma helplessly whimpers.

All of this. . . All of this love for someone as _disgusting_ and _horrible_ as him makes no sense. They love and worship him as if he’s something beautiful but the ugly scars that litter his inner thighs and Kaito’s fingertips _dare_ to gently brush over with love is proof that he is not.

It’s too overwhelming.

And yet,

“God, you're so pretty. . .” Kaito tenderly whispers into his ear before pressing a kiss to it. Ouma whines softly, trying to form a sentence to deny the words. .  . but he fails to do so. “We're both so lucky to have you, you know that?”

All that escapes is a distressed sob as tears begin to rush down his flushed cheeks. It’s probably hilariously ironic on some other planet that he so often breaks into tears during sex with his boyfriends that they _know_ what these tears mean.

Shuuichi immediately wiggles his way out from under Ouma’s body and cups his face in his hands. His eyes show nothing but devotion for him and deep loving concern. Shuuichi presses the tender of kisses against his lips as he brushes away the tears and runs his hand through his hair. Kaito continues to stroke his body, recounting each and every detail and aspect about Ouma he loves.

Ouma’s world suddenly spins and it’s not until he feels the brush of Kaito’s goatee against the skin of his legs does he realize what happened. Kaito pulled his legs wide open, giving him the perfect view of his hard cock, and he began to pepper kisses to each and every scar that littered his inner thighs. Shuuichi continued to kiss him on his lips again and again as he ran his hand through his hair and whispered words to calm him down.

So much is happening around him at once, reminding him that he's so utterly helpless at the hands of these two.

“God. We love you so much Kokichi.” Kaito moans into his neck as Shuuichi’s lubed fingers begin to gently stretch Ouma out for him. Ouma clutched Kaito’s hand like a lifeline, whispering trembling ‘I love you too’ with each motion of Shuuichi’s fingers. A needy moan tumbles out and he tightly clutches Kaito’s hand as Shuuichi brushes against his prostate again and again, reducing him to a shuddering moaning puddle.

Kaito pressed a kiss to Ouma’s forehead once Shuuichi pulls out and then he lightly kissed Shuuichi’s forehead, praising him for working Ouma open. Amusingly, Ouma refuses to release Kaito’s hand, making things a bit of a challenge as he and Shuuichi switched places. However, Shuuichi did provide a bit of a distraction, allowing for Kaito to free his hand, by taking Ouma’s other hand and delicately kissed the top of it before kissing each and every knuckle. He gave Ouma a loving expression before leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

Spreading the lube over the length of his cock, Kaito drank in the scene before him . The sight of the two of them kissing, Ouma making such helpless sounds as Shuuichi’s fingers ghost over his wet cock, was completely mesmerizing. God he could watch them make out and hump each other for hours and be satisfied with that but this was about Ouma, not him.

Kaito takes Ouma’s hips into his hands, firmly holding him in place as he starts to push in with such gentleness and tenderness that Ouma swore he died and gone to heaven. Grinning, Kaito leans down to pepper the other’s stomach with kisses as he fully sheathes himself in the smaller male.

Tiny needy whimpers escape Ouma lips between the kisses he and Shuuichi share. Shuuichi’s hand curls around his cock, gently pumping it in time with Kaito’s thrusts. The feeling of being so full, feeling Kaito so deep inside of him, the passionate words, the feeling of being touched, all of it was too much for him.

He cried out that he was going to cum and Shuuichi, the little devil, leaned down to whisper huskily into his ears that he should cum. Right now. With a loud, strangled intimate cry, did just that, splashing white on his stomach, and Shuuichi milked him for all he was worth. . . and they kept going.

Singing him praise for allowing himself to come undone in such an intimate moment. Ouma bit his lip as he watched Shuuichi with hazy eyes. He was masturbating himself to the sight of Ouma rolling his hips to meet Kaito thrusts between quiet whine and whimpers as the feeling was driving him over the edge.

With a shy little moan, Shuuichi cums. Strings of white land on Ouma’s lower body. Kaito follows soon after, grunting deeply as he empties himself in Ouma’s tight rear. As he comes, he shifts his hips, stirring up Ouma’s insides and the feeling is just too much for Ouma.

It was too much. . . !

Tears in his eyes, Ouma finds himself unexpectedly cumming once more before passing out all together. Slowly, Kaito pulls out of Ouma, watching his cum slide out from the smaller male’s hole and soil the bed sheets. Groaning, Kaito is unable to stop himself from sliding a finger inside Ouma and playing with his sensitive insides. The unconscious male quietly whimpers, his body twitching.

Shuuichi lightly smacks him on his arm, telling him to stop that nonsense. With a sigh, Kaito complies and holds his hands up in defense. Together, the two of them clean up Ouma and Shuuichi changes his underwear -- Kaito’s is lost in the room somewhere as they were tossed into the abyss in a moment of passion. At least that’s how he chose to word it.

Nonetheless, now cleaned up, the two of them climb into the bed next to Ouma. Shuuichi kisses Ouma’s cheek as wraps an arm around his smaller torso. Kaito presses a kiss to the top of Ouma’s head then leans over to kiss Shuuichi’s temple. He then pulls the sheets up and throws his arm over Ouma’s body. Shuuichi turns the lamp on the bedside table beside him off before bringing his hand back to the sheets. His hand tentatively touches Kaito’s in the darkness, in the darkness, he’s certain Kaito is smiling back at him as he intertwines their fingers together. In a warm comfortable silence, they drift asleep together.

 

* * *

  _All of this love was too much for Ouma. . . but he never wants to live without it._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 12pm to 4am


End file.
